live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Files (1993)
The X-Files is an American science fiction horror drama television series created by Chris Carter. The program originally aired from September 10, 1993 to May 19, 2002, on Fox, spanning nine seasons and 202 episodes, before returning with a six-episode tenth season in January 24, 2016. Starring *David Duchovny - Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson - Dana Scully *Mitch Pileggi - Walter Skinner 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Douglas - Lindquist (ep204) *Alessandro Juliani - Joseph Cutler (ep206) *Annet Mahendru - Sveta (ep203) *Artin John - Shiraz (ep207) *Chris Shields - Detective Gross (ep206) *Christine Willes - Sister Mary (ep204) *D.J. "Shangela" Pierce - Annabelle (ep205) *Daryl Shuttleworth - Daryl Landry (ep206) *Doug Savant - Augustus Goldman (ep204) *Eric Breker - SP Agent Brem (ep207) *Giacomo Baessato - Doctor (ep203) *Hiro Kanagawa - Garner (ep203) *Janet Kidder - Nurse (ep207) *Joel McHale - Tad O'Malley *John DeSantis - Band-Aid Nose Man (ep206) *Jonathan Whitesell - Kyle (ep204) *Julian D. Christopher - Dr. Oscar Griffiths (ep208) *Kacey Rohl - Agnes (ep204) *Kumail Nanjiani - Pasha (ep205) *Lauren Ambrose - Agent Einstein *Nina Nayebi - Noora (ep207) *Peggy Jo Jacobs - Nancy Huff (ep206) *Rance Howard - Old Man (ep203) *Rebecca Wisocky - Jackie Goldman (ep204) *Rhys Darby - Guy Mann (ep205) *Robbie Amell - Agent Miller *Ryan Robbins - Murphy (ep204) *Shaine Jones - Man in Suit 2 (ep207) *Sheila Larken - Margaret Scully (ep206) *Stephen Lobo - Kellogg (ep207) *Tim Armstrong - Trashman (ep206) *Tyler Labine - Stoner #1 (ep205) *Vik Sahay - Gupta (ep204) *Alex Diakun - Manager (ep205) *Garry Chalk - Mad Dog (ep207) *Marci T. House - Angry Woman (ep207) *Nicole Parker-Smith - Stoner #2 (ep205) *Richard Newman - Dr. Rumanovitch (ep205) *Ryan Beil - The Werelizard (ep205) *with Annabeth Gish - Monica Reyes (ep208) *and William B. Davis - Cigarette Smoking Man 'Co-Starring' *Aiden Longworth - William (10 & 13 yr old; ep204) *Alison Wandzura - Cynthia (ep204) *Aliza Vellani - Nurse Sandeep *Amanda Burke - Rebecca (ep204) *Anja Savcic - Girl (ep204) *Anthony Moyer - Slender Man (ep206) *Billy Wickman - Pick Up Driver (ep207) *Christopher Logan - Dr. Sanjay (ep204) *Craig March - Detective Gordon (ep204) *Daniel Jacobsen - Proudley (ep206) *Daniela Dib - Sarah (ep204) *Darren Dolynski - Man in Suit (ep208) *Dean Redman - Police Officer (ep204) *Debs Howard - Girl #2 (ep207) *Gardiner Millar - Man in Suit (ep203) *Gary Sekhon - Forensic Technician (ep206) *Hannah Longworth - William (6 yr old; ep204) *J. Alex Brinson - FBI Agent Guard (ep207) *Jade Pawluk - Naked Lair Victim (ep205) *Jalven Natt - Adam (ep204) *James R. Baylis - Homeless Person #1 (ep206) *Jannen Karr - Nurse Taillie (ep206) *Johnny Ghorbani - Young Muslim (ep207) *Keith Arbuthnot - Chatter Man (ep206) *Laine MacNeil - Girl (ep207) *Megan Peta Hill - Molly (ep204) *Mik Byskov - Accosting Man (ep208) *Mo Said - Osama Look Alike (ep207) *Nikolai Witschl - Dr. Hill (ep204) *Nneka Croal - Squad Leader (ep203) *Oliver Mahoro Smith - Crewman (ep206) *Omari Newton - Rogers (ep204) *Rowan Longworth - William (15 yr old; ep204) *Sachin Sahel - Jack Budd (ep206) *Sam Bob - Homeless Person #2 (ep206) *Sandy Da Costa - Alien (ep203), Morphing Alien (ep208) *Seth Whittaker - Fitzpatrick (ep206) *Shaker Paleja - O.R. Surgeon (ep203) *Simon Chin - Janitor #2 (ep204) *Thomas Newman - FBI Agent #1 (ep207) *Todd Mann - FBI Agent #2 (ep207) *Veena Sood - Dr. Louise Colquitt (ep206) *Virgil Davies - Truck Driver (ep205) Category:TV Series Category:1993 TV Series